starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Boj světelným mečem/Legendy
Boj světelným mečem byla preferovaná metoda boje používaná Jedii a Sithy, která byla původně založená na pradávné technice šermu. Během staletí od jeho vytvoření se rozvinul do sedmi "klasických" forem a mnoha jiných stylů. Boj se světelným mečem byl pro mistry obtížný z mnoha důvodů. Jedením z nich je skutečnost, že všechna váha světelného meče byla v jeho jílci. Jinak řečeno, boj se světelným mečem mohl úplně zvládnout pouze jednotlivec citlivý na Sílu. Všech sedm tradičních forem zahrnovalo stejné základní techniky – starověké šermířské styly, jako jsou obranná postavení, údery se zdviženou paží nad rameno, blokování, a protiútoky. Sedm forem boje Každý Jedi si vybral styl boje, který mu nejlépe vyhovoval. Například, velmistr Yoda používal formu Ataru k tomu, aby vyvážil svůj nedostatečný dosah a výšku; Mace Windu požíval Vaapad k tomu, aby svou vnitřní temnotu proměnil „do zbraně světla“; Hrabě Dooku se učil formu Makashi, protože předpokládal, že se často ocitne v boji meč proti meči, a také kladl důraz jak na kvalitu a eleganci tak i na preciznost. Jediové se učili prvky každé formy, přesto málokdy ovládaly všechny z nich. * 'Forma I: Shii-Cho ' - "Způsob sarlacc" neboli "Forma Rozhodnutí" * 'Forma II: Makashi ' - "Způsob ysalamiri" neboli "Forma Soupeření" * 'Forma III: Soresu ' - "Způsob mynocka" neboli "Forma Pružnosti" * 'Forma IV: Ataru ' - "Způsob jestřapýra "neboli "Forma Útoku" * 'Forma V: Shien / Djem So ' - "Způsob draka krayta" neboli "Forma Vytrvalosti" * 'Forma VI: Niman ' - "Způsob rancor" neboli "Forma Zdrženlivosti" * 'Forma VII: Juyo / Vaapad ' - "Způsob vornskra" neboli "Forma Dravosti" Sedm forem nebylo pouze soupisem šermířských pohybů, ale reprezentovaly sedm různých filozofických směrů. Navíc, k boji pomocí sedmi forem nebyl světelný meč nutný: každá forma mohla být použita při boji beze zbraně. Například mistři Jedi Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi a Kit Fisto to předvedli v bitvách na Haruun Kalu nebo při hrozbě biodroidů. Další formy boje se světelným mečem Tyto formy nebyly považované za část sedmi hlavních neboli "klasických" forem. Některé byly soustavně uspořádané metody klasických forem, zatímco jiné byly jen techniky nebo principy boje použité při boji se světelným mečem. Většinou byly založené na ostatních formách, s výjimkou formy "Nula", která kladla důraz na vyhnutí se střetu, kdykoli to bylo možné. * 'Sokan ' – využití terénu ve svůj prospěch * 'Shien ' – napadání mnoha nepřátel najednou širokými a rozsáhlými údery s použitím obráceného úchopu * 'Jar'Kai ' – boj s dvěma světelnými meči využívající jednu čepel k útoku a druhou k obraně * 'Lus-ma ' – používaný Grievousovými Magnagardisty * '"Nultá" forma ' – vyhnout se boji, když není bezpodmínečně nutný * 'Dun Möch ' – rozptylování a popichování protivníka – sithská technika * 'Telekinetický boj se světelným mečem ' * 'Trispzest ' – typ vzdušného souboje * 'Boj se světelným mečem za jízdy ' * 'Boj s dvojčepelovým světelným mečem ' * 'Boj se světelným bičem ' * 'Tràkata ' – využití schopnosti světelného meče rychle se zapnout a vypnout Neortodoxní "Přestaňte používat standardní útoky, použijte neortodoxní!" '' ''Dooku Grievousovi '' Několik technik bylo vyřazeno z tradičních a Jedii vyučovaných forem. Generál Grievous mohl díky ohebnosti kloubů jeho mnoha končetin a robotických reflexů používat rozmanitější pohyby. Jeho útoky byly plné klamných a „špatných“ pohybů, kterými mátl bojovníky tradičních stylů. Jen ti hodně zkušení a talentovaní Jediové mohli odolat jeho útokům. Například Grievous mohl držet čtyři světelné meče. Velmi rychlým otáčením dvěma z nich vytvořil před sebou štít. Tohle použil proti Obi-Wanovi Kenobimu na Utapau. Dalším jedinečným stylem byl styl Adi Gallie která držela svůj meč s jednoručním obráceným úchopem, což vedlo k rozmáchlým švihům. To byla vlastní variace Shien. Ahsoka Tano, první padawanka Anakina Skywalkera, a později jeho tajný učedník Galen Marek také upřednostňovali tento styl. Bojový styl temného Jedie Boca Asecy byl neortodoxní směsí boje se dvěma meči založená na Niman & Jar'Kai a velmi agresivních skákaných útoků směřovaných přímo na protivníka. Tento styl použil proti Kyleu Katarnovi v souboji na Ruusan, ale díky pomoci jeho přítelkyně Jan Ors a Síly, se Katarnovi podařilo Boca porazit. Tři styly Nového řádu Jedi Kromě výše uvedených forem, rozlišovali tři základní pohybové styly, odpovídající všem tradičním i méně tradičním formám, ačkoli každý styl byl víc slučitelný jen s některými formami. * '''Rychlý styl ' * 'Střední styl ' * 'Silný styl ' Tyto tři styly byly vyučovány na akademii Jedi Luka Skywalkera v období krizí Desannových Znovuzrozených a Následovníků Ragnose. Jedním z těch, kdo ovládnul všechny tři styly byl Kyle Katarn. Tři styly, spolu s většinou dovedností v boji se světelným mečem vyučovaných v období Nového řádu Jedi, byly založené na principu Tří kruhů obrany, který byl velmi brzy v historii Řádu zavedený jedním z prvních studentů - Kamem Solusarem. Druhy kontaktu a manévrů Všech sedm forem boje se světelným mečem užívalo tyto starodávné termíny, které Jediové používali k charakteristice cílů, používaných pohybů a nejrůznějších důsledků plynoucích z použití světelného meče jako zbraně. Mohly pomoct roztřídit útok a obranu rytíře Jedi do několika jasnějších kategorií a zamezovaly rozptylování jeho pozornosti tápáním nekonečným množstvím možností v souboji. Druhy kontaktu thumb|Druhy Kontaktů ; Cho mai : Cho mai '' byl čin odseknutí protivníkovy ruky držící zbraň. Tento pohyb ukázoval, že Jedi chtěl způsobit oponentovi pouze minimální fyzické poškození; také to ukazovalo schopnost a mistrovství v pohybu rytíře Jedi k oponentovi. Darth Vader to demonstroval na Lukovi v Oblačném Městě. ; Cho mok : ''Cho mok '' bylo odseknutí protivníkova údu, například nohy u humanoidů. Příkladem může být jednání Obi-Wana v kantýně na Tatooine. ; Cho sun : ''Cho sun '' bylo odseknutí protivníkovy ozbrojené paže. ; Sai cha : ''Sai cha '' byl vzácný případ, kdy Jedi setnul hlavu svému protivníkovi. Sai Cha je odvozeno ze starověkých významů slov "oddělit" a "hlava" Tento způsob byl často vyhrazený pro velmi nebezpečné nepřátele, které si Jedi nemohl dovolit nechat na živu. Také se používal na smrtící, ale ne vnímající bytosti, jako například droidi. Například tuto formu použil Mace Windu, když zabil Janga Fetta. Stejně tak Anakin Skywalker přesvědčený kancléřem Palpatinem v bitvě nad Coruscantem zabil Dookua. ; Sai tok : ''Sai tok '', neoblíbený u Jediů kvůli podobnosti se sithskými praktikami, byl čin při kterém byl oponent rozsetnut vedví, obvykle v pase. To předvedl Obi-Wan na konci svého souboje s Darth Maulem. ; Shiak : ''Shiak '' bylo bodnutí oponenta. Jedi obvykle bodl do nohy nebo paže, ale sithská variace byla probodnutí hrudi, tedy zajištění téměř jisté smrti. To demonstroval Darth Maul, když zabil Qui-Gona Jinna a Darth Sidious když zabil Agena Kolara. ; Shiim : ''Shiim '' znamenalo způsobit protivníkovi drobnější zranění okrajem čepele světelného meče. Byl používaný jako zoufalý útok nebo za účelem zbavit protivníka pohyblivosti bolestí. Jediové to používali, aby zastavili protivníky, které nechtěli z abít. Ukázku toho předvedl na Geonosis hrabě Dooku. ; Sun djem : ''Sun djem '' byl útok používaný Jedii, kdy protivníka zbavili jeho zbraně obvykle za účelem jej nezranit. Sun Djem byl velice rozmanitým stylem: zahrnoval širokou škálu pohybů od otáčení světelného meče přes odklonění oponentovy zbraně, až po kopnutí nebo úderu protivníka. ; Mou kei : ''Mou kei '' byl útok používaný Sithy a některými Jedii. Tkvěl v rozčtvrcení protivníka prostřednictvím krouživého pohybu světelným mečem, zaměřeného na důležité končetiny. Cílem bylo nebezpečného protivníka „dodělat. To názorně předvedl Obi-Wan Kenobi, když tímto útokem ukončil svůj souboj s Darthem Vaderem na Mustafaru. Manévry ; Jung : ''Jung '' v boji znamená 180-stupňová otočka. ; Jung ma : ''Jung ma '' byl manévr vykonávající 360-stupňovou rotaci k nabytí síly pro nadcházející výpad na protivníka. Používání jung ma bylo vidět během boje mezi Anakiem a Obi-Wanem na Mustafaru. Obi Wan provedl tento manévr znovu o několik let později, těsně předtím, než zmizel a splynul se Sílou během bitvy s Darthem Vaderem na Hvězdě smrti. ; Kai-kan : V podstatě to nebyl manévr, '' kai-kan '' bylo znovupřijetí proslulého, vesměs pradávného, velmi nebezpečného boje se světelným mečem nebo i obyčejným mečem. Použít se ho pokusili pouze velmi dobře vycvičení Jediové. ; Sai : ''Sai '' byl skok, díky kterému se Jedi vyhnul útoku na nohy. Síla byla hlavním zdrojem síly, výšky a rychlosti skoku. Jedi mohl pak zaútočit a využít pád pro získání větší síly. Příklady můžeme vidět v soubojích Luka Skywalkera proti Darthu Vaderovi během bitvy u Endoru, Anakina Skywalkera proti hraběti Dookuovi v bitvě o Geonosis, Obi-Wana proti Anakinovi v jejich souboji na Mustafaru a od Mace Windua proti Darthu Sidiousovi. Avšak tento manévr byl často používaný rytíři Jedi po celé galaxii. ; Shun : ''Shun '' bylo 360-stupňové otočení s jednoručním uchopením světelného meče, čímž se získala rychlost pro útok. Darth Vader tuto techniku používal během svého boje s Obi-Wanen Kenobim na Mustafaru. ; Tekoucí voda : ''Tekoucí voda '' byla technika navržená pro boj čepel proti čepeli s jedním protivníkem, založená na principu využití prostoru vytvořeného, když protivník stáhl svůj meč, aby znovu zaútočil. Jakmile protivník uvolnil tlak na meč a vyprostil jej ze zaklesnutí, mohl Jedi svým mečem následovat protivníkovu zbraň a nepřítel tak sám stáhnul druhou čepel k sobě. ; Padající lístek : ''Padající lístek '' byla pradávná technika, která používala otáčení na jedné noze k „sražení z nebe“. Může souviset s technikami jung ma a shun. Základní manévr zahrnoval otočení a rychlého seknutí na protivníka stojícího za ním a potom se vrátit do polohy, ve které byl před manévrem. ; Obměna poškození : ''Obměna poškození '' nebyl bojový manévr, ale spíše vzácné použití Síly, kterým Jedi mohl zasadit minimální poškození jinak smrtícím seknutím nebo bodnutím. Používal se pro zneschopnění protivníka bez jeho zabití nebo smrtelného zranění. ; Bariéra z mečů : ''Bariéra z mečů '' byla obranná telekinetická technika. Byla určená pro boj dvěma meči. Otáčením světelných mečů kolem rytíře Jedi byla čepelemi mečů vytvořena bariéra. Tento trik použila Kreia proti Vypovězené v trayuské akademii na Malachoru V, a temná Jedi Alora o tisíce let později proti Jadenu Korrovi. Tuto techniku ovládal také Mace Windu. ; Hod mečem : ''Hod mečem '' bylo útočné použití světelného meče. Zkombinování Síly odstrčení a Síly přitáhnutí dovolilo rytíři Jedi vrhnout svůj světelný meč na cíl ve stylu bumerangu. Hod mečem se často používal jako alternativa k typicky krátkému rozsahu světelného meče. Hod světelným mečem například použil Darth Vader proti Luku Skywalkerovi v jejich souboji na druhé Hvězdě Smrti. Když světelný meč opustil majitelovu ruku, automaticky se vypnul, takže hozený světelný meč potřeboval mít telekineticky držené aktivační tlačítko. Některé meče měly speciální vlastnost – „uzamknutí čepele“. ; Otáčivý útok : ''Otáčivý útok '' byla technika založená na trispzestu, ovládaná Mawem. Uživatel trispzestu se musel prudce otáčet ve vzduchu a mávat mečem do všech stran. Tato technika byla vysoce účinná proti více nepřátelům. Velmistr Jedi Yoda tuto taktiku použil proti Darthu Tyranusovi během jejich souboje na Geonosis a při boji s Darthem Sidiousem v senátní komoře na Coruscantu, třebaže schopnosti císaře coby šermáře byly příliš velké, než aby mohl být tímto majestátním útokem překonán. ; Fyzický boj : I ve způsobu boje zaměřeného na eleganci a preciznost, jakým byl boj se světelným mečem, se útočníci celkem často uchylovali k fyzickému kontaku. * Darth Maul několikrát kopl Obi-Wana Kenobiho a Qui-Gona Jinna během jejich střetnutí dva na jednoho v theedském jádře reaktoru na Naboo. Qui-Gon se mu odvděčil úderem lokte do obličeje a shozením z plošiny v šachtě reaktoru. * Během bitvy o Geonosis jsme mohli několikrát vidět Jedie,kopající * . * V souboji na palubě Invisible Hand hrabě Dooku kopl Anakina těsně předtím, než Sílou škrceného mrštil Obi-Wanem napříč místností. Skywalker mu to vrátil o chvíli později, kdy Dookua skopl z balkónu. * Na Utapau Obi-Wan Kenobi kopl generála Grievouse do holeně (s nepříjemnými následky). Grievous také pokračoval v napadání Kenobiho, přičemž často minul, což vyústilo někdy v promáčknutou generálovu loď a občas i v odmrštěném Kenobim. * Když Mace Windu ztratil svůj světelný meč v bitvě o Dantooine, pustil se do skupiny bitevních superdroidů pomocí prudkých útoků a síly, než získal svůj meč zpět. * Kit Fisto byl považovaný za hurikán bojových umění, když přišlo na fyzický boj. * Mace Windu kopl Palpatina do obličeje během souboje v Palpatinově kanceláři, což mělo za následek Palpatinův pád a ztrátu jeho světelného meče. * Během souboje na Mustafar, Obi-Wan Kenobi a Darth Vader ztratili své světelné meče, což mělo za následek, že se souboj zvrhl v krátkou rvačku. Později, Kenobi kopl Vadera do boku, aby získal trochu času k znovuzískání soustředění. Vader mu to oplatil o chvíli později, když tvrdě kopl Kenobiho do obličeje. * Luke Skywalker skopl Dartha Vadera dolů ze schodiště v císařově trůnní místnosti během jejich konečného souboje. * Souboj mezi Marou Jade Skywalker a Jacenem Solem se vrátil do zvrhlého zápasu síly, když nemohli používat světelné meče. * Souboj mezi Lukem Skywalkerem a Darthem Caedusem na palubě Anakin Solo se také zvrhl do násilné rvačky. * Na Haruun Kalu se Mace Windu ocitl v souboji muže proti muži se svým nepřítelem a příbuzným Karem Vastorem, aby rozhodl o "vůdci smečky". Windu zaútočil svým Vaapadem a několikrát bušil do soupeře tak rychle, že jeho pěsti byly téměř neviditelné. Jediské zkoušky – test způsobilosti Boj se světelným mečem byl pro Jedie základní bod v (tradičním) testu způsobilosti. Padawan musel pro složení zkoušky na rytíře Jedi předvést: * Museli znát (ne vykonávat) všechny formy, manévry, druhy kontaktu atd… a zvládat základní boj se světelným mečem * Museli umět základní formu Shii-Cho * Museli ukázat, že umí použít Sílu k výpomoci v boji * Museli projít sériemi překážek, často sestavenými jejich mistrem, navržených k tomu, aby otestovaly jejich slabé stránky a umění používat Sílu, jejich schopnosti a statečnost a jejich boj se světelným mečem. * Museli prokázat ukázkou v boji že znají nejméně jednu hlavní formu na velmi vyspělé úrovni. Byli zkoušeni různými způsoby a museli ukázat, že dostojí jediskému standardu. * Museli být schopni efektivně a účinně použít hod mečem. V zákulisí * Choreografii bojů ve staré trilogii vytvořil Peter Diamond. Obsahovaly prvky Kenda a šermu. To Petera napadlo, jak držet světelný meč oběma rukama. * Během nové trilogie, byl mistrem meče Nick Gillard, který vyučoval Liama Neesona, Ewana McGregora, Haydena Christensena a další během jejich bojových scén. To postupně vedlo k vytvoření jediského mistra meče Cina Dralliga, pojmenovaného po Gillardovi. * V zákulisí TPM - "První z Jediů", Nick Gillard řekl, "Já jsem to psal velmi podobné hře šachům hraným v tisíci mil za hodinu. A každý pohyb je šach." * Nick Gillard vyvinul v nové trilogii systém hodnocení pro úroveň schopností a moci každého významnějšího bojovníka se světelným mečem. Schopnosti boje každé z osob byly zařazené proti dalšímu Jedii na stupnici 1 - 10. "Obi Wan je na úrovni 8, jenž je úroveň, na které Anakin začíná. Ale Anakin přeskočí na úroveň 9 – a rozdíl mezi 8 a 9 je obrovský. Jedi se může dostat na úroveň 9, ale je to rozdíl mezi temnotou a světlem. Ve skutečnosti tento souboj dává představu o těchto osobách, protože Anakin se naučil bojovat, byl enormně nadaný – ale nepochopil to z té duševní strany. Znalosti toho všeho z hlediska příběhu byly velmi užitečné při rozvrhování scén, " říká Gillard. Podrobnosti tohoto systému hodnocení zůstávají neznámé. * Kvůli nedostatku pohyblivosti vyplývající z jeho vysokého věku musel Christophera Leeho pro komplikovanější bojové scény hraběte Dookua nahradit Kyle Bowling. Nicméně Lee byl schopen vykonávat některé manévry, zvláště během detailních záběrů. To vysvětluje Dookuovo charakteristické používání Makashi v soubojích. * V epizodě III: Pomsta Sithů měl Ian McDiarmid udělat většinu detailních záběrů během jeho souboje mezi Macem Winduem, ale pro některé rychlejší obsáhlé záběry byl povolán záskok. Stejně to bylo vyřešeno i se Samuelem L. Jacksonem. Avšak když Ian a Sam později toho dne přišli natáčet záběry zblízka, řekli, že ty scény budou dělat sami, a tak se museli během odpoledne naučit celou choreografii. * Rychlý, střední, a silný styl byly představené jako různé bojové režimy v počítačové hře Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast. Hráč hrající za Kylea Katarna, s postupem hry získal všechny tři styly. Také se objevily v pokračování Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy. Ve výcvikové misi hry Katarn vypravuje Korrovi a Roshovi o výhodách člověka schopného měnit mezi rozmanitými bojovými styly. Styl je při získání v obou hrách popsán encyklopedickým způsobem. Není však jisté, zda tyto styly neexistují pouze pro účel hry. Zdroje * ''Wookieepedie * Star Wars:The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader * Star Wars Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace junior novel * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game (nekanonický zdroj) * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga (nekanonický zdroj) * Star Wars: Battlefront * Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords * Star Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones junior novel * Star Wars: The Clone Wars video game * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith junior novel * Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight * The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web * The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Sid * The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon * The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire * The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception * Star Wars Epizoda IV: Nová naděje * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope junior novel * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy (nekanonický zdroj) * Star Wars: Episode Squadron III: Rebel Strike * Star Wars Epizoda V: Impérium vrací úder * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back junior novel * Star Wars Epizoda VI: Návrat Jediho * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi junior novel * X-wing: Krytoská past * X-wing: Bactová válka Kategorie:Boj se světelným mečem